


Bookstore

by You_are_perfect



Series: HideHaiseWeek2015 [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Day 2: Bookstores Meeting, First Meeting again, Friendship, M/M, Sasaki wondered if he should be pissed at Arima or be grateful to him, hidehaiseweek2015, in which Hide is a part-timer at a bookstore, okay that's all i could think to tag now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week had passed when Sasaki met the same man again he met before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookstore

**Author's Note:**

> In this series, I will named 'Hide' as 'Yoshi'. If you wanna know why, read my other fanfic 'Still Trying to Let You Go'. Since I don't know how to put the link here, check it in my work.

It was a beautiful day to go to bookstore!

Or probably not.

Right now, one of the CCG investigators with black-white hair was on his way to the bookstore. To be fair, he did not mind to go there. He was free and stress with his job, probably a trip to that shop could help him to ignore about his current life.

Still, it did not change the fact that Arima lose his book. Hence, why Arima was so reluctant to give back his book. It irked Sasaki a lot to know that his ‘dad’ lost his book, but he just kept quiet about it.

The bookshop was not that far. It only took him 5 minutes of walking to go there. There was not a lot of crowd on this early morning. Most people seem to be relaxed in this street. It must be the fact that it was holiday. He wondered if there were some people who was like Saiko, still sleeping on the bed.

When he finally arrived to the bookstore, Sasaki immediately opened the door and went to Fiction Section. Collections of new and popular novel were arranged neatly on the bookshelves, but that was not Sasaki’s concern. He just wanted to find a copy of his lost novel.

He looked for it from every nook and cranny. The possibility of him succeeding in finding it was slim since the novel was already a few years old. Unless that novel was popular, there was no way he could find it. _Why must you lost it, Arima-san?_ Sasaki cringed.

”Hello, sir. Can I help you?”

Sasaki raised his head and was about to ask about the book that he had been looking for. However, he could not help but gasped in surprise when the same figure he met a week ago appeared in front of him. The young man in apron also dumbfounded when he saw Sasaki.

”Yoshi, right?” Sasaki asked, hoping that he did not mistaken his name.

”That’s me” Yoshi nodded “You’re... Sasaki?”

”The one and only. Why you didn’t call me?” the young investigator asked.

Yoshi scratched his cheek for a few time before he answered “Well, a lot of things happened in my life. The thought of calling you back somehow slipped from my mind.”

”Well, I’m glad that we meet again,” Sasaki smiled.

Yoshi nodded a little before he got back to his business “By the way, what are you looking for? You keep moving from one shelf to another. Is there something you’ve been looking for?”

”Well, I was looking for this novel called ‘Dear Kafka’ by Takatsuki Sen. I wonder if this shop still have it”.

”Dear Kafka huh...” Yoshi tried to remember if this shop still has it “I try to look for it in the store. You just wait here, okay?”. Without wasting any time, Yoshi left him and went back to the store, looking for the book that Sasaki requested for.

Sasaki waited for a few minutes, hoping that this bookstore still got it at least one. It was really hard to get that book now. Luckily for him, Yoshi came back with a book in his hand.

”Good thing I found one. Here’s Dear Kafka for you” Yoshi handed the novel to Sasaki. Then, he went back to the counter for the payment.

While Yoshi checked the bar code; Sasaki questioned “I never see you here before. Since when did you worked here?”

”Well, I just work at here for part-time now. Maybe that’s why you haven’t see me before” Yoshi said to him.

”What’s your real job then?”

”That is none of your concern. Now, pay the book” Yoshi reminded Sasaki again why was he here at first place. Sasaki pulled out his wallet and paid the book. He took the book and was about to leave this place.

”Goodbye and have a nice day” was what Yoshi said when Sasaki was at the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is too early for them~


End file.
